helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
SEXY SEXY / Naite Ii yo / Vivid Midnight
|type = Single |typedescriptor = |album = Juice=Juice#2 -¡Una más!- |artist = Juice=Juice |released = April 18, 2018 May 13, 2018 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = |Last = Fiesta! Fiesta! 1st Digital Single (2017) |Next = Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck! 11th Single (2019)}} SEXY SEXY / Naite Ii yo / Vivid Midnight (SEXY SEXY/泣いていいよ/Vivid Midnight; SEXY SEXY / It's Okay to Cry / Vivid Midnight) is Juice=Juice's 10th single. It was released on April 18, 2018 in 7 editions: 3 regular and 4 limited. The first press of the regular editions includes a random trading card of 8 kinds depending on the jacket (24 in total). Limited Edition SP includes an event lottery serial number card. "SEXY SEXY" was selected as one of the songs for bayfm's three-week power play in April 2018."Juice=Juice「SEXY SEXY」がbayfmのPOWER PLAYに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-08. Tracklist CD #SEXY SEXY #Naite Ii yo #Vivid Midnight #SEXY SEXY (Instrumental) #Naite Ii yo (Instrumental) #Vivid Midnight (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #SEXY SEXY (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Naite Ii yo (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Vivid Midnight (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #SEXY SEXY (Dance Shot Ver.) #Naite Ii yo (Dance Shot Ver.) #Vivid Midnight (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V "SEXY SEXY / Naite Ii yo" #SEXY SEXY (Close-up Ver.) #Naite Ii yo (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Yanagawa Nanami *Dambara Ruru Single Information ;SEXY SEXY *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Music Video: Nomura Toru ;Naite Ii yo *Lyrics: Omori Shoko *Composition and Arrangement: Nakamura Akihiko *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/990199036719255552 *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振付しましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-04-10. *Music Video: Morito Ryo ;Vivid Midnight *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: SEION, Tasco, Tenzo *Arrangement: Tasco, Tenzo *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko *Music Video: Tada Takuya TV Performances *2018.04.02 The Girls Live (SEXY SEXY) *2018.04.16 Oha Suta (Vivid Midnight) *2018.04.16 The Girls Live (Vivid Midnight) *2018.04.23 The Girls Live (Naite Ii yo) *2018.05.08 Tsuki ~ Kin Ohiru no Song Show Hiruson! (Vivid Midnight) Concert Performances ;SEXY SEXY *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Matsubara Yuriya *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Matsubara Yuriya ;Naite Ii yo *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ ;Vivid Midnight *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2020 ~NEW SENSATION~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |April |6 |54,728 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2018-04/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 59,312* Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 79,636* Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |2 (59,797) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】KAT-TUN活動再開後初シングルが現在首位　Juice=Juice、ラスアイが続く" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-04-19. |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End 2018 | align="center" |88 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales_year&year=2018 |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"SEXY SEXY" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2018&month=04&day=30 |} Trivia *The single was announced during the Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ concert in Akita on February 9, 2018.Yanagawa Nanami. "地球も笑顔！なんです！♡梁川奈々美" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-02-09. *This is Juice=Juice's first physical single release to feature Yanagawa Nanami and Dambara Ruru. *There is almost a year between the release of this single and the previous non-digital single "Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo". *This is their first single to sell over 50,000 copies in its first week. *This is their first single to rank in Oricon Yearly Top 100 Ranking Chart. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2018 Event Vs